Staying
by Kristen3
Summary: Continuation of "Dial M for Martin." Daphne turns down the job offer, which leads Niles to make a surprising confession. One-shot.


Daphne took a deep breath and prepared to dial the phone. She knew now that she couldn't leave the Cranes. Whatever the state of Mr. Crane's hip, she loved them all too much. Just a few moments ago, she'd sobbed into the younger Dr. Crane's arms at the thought of taking another job. When Mr. Crane fell getting onto the elevator, Daphne was secretly relieved. She would be staying right where she belonged.

But that meant she had to make this call. Her agency had found her another job, taking care of an elderly woman with brittle-bone disease. Obviously, she wouldn't be taking the position. "Yes, this is Daphne Moon. I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else for that poor old woman. I've changed me mind."

"You can't just change your mind!" The woman at the agency raised her voice. "This woman needs someone right away. She'll even pay you twice what the Cranes are paying you now. Why on earth would you turn this down?"

"Because things have changed. I don't need a new job after all. I'm staying here."

"But you said they didn't need you anymore. Why stay somewhere if you're not needed?"

A deep, frustrated sigh escaped from Daphne. "Look, I've decided that this is where I belong, and I'm going to stay! I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to find someone else."

After helping his father get settled back in his bedroom, Niles wanted to lie down himself. Both Frasier and his father were complaining. Neither wanted to go back to their previous living arrangements. On top of that, Niles was disappointed that Daphne would not be under his roof anymore. He desperately needed a glass of sherry to calm himself. But just as he was about to enter the kitchen, he heard Daphne on the phone. He hated to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help listening. He smiled to himself as she slammed the phone down after arguing with her employment agency. "Hello, Daphne." Niles cleared his throat loudly, announcing his presence.

"Oh, Dr. Crane! I didn't know you were there. I just called the agency and told them I wouldn't be taking that other job. I don't want to leave." She could feel tears once again as she recalled the way she'd acted earlier.

Niles crossed the room in seconds and took her in his arms. "I'm glad you decided to stay, Daphne."

His embrace made Daphne smile. "Thank you. I guess you and your brother are stuck with me now." She grinned up at him, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"We're not stuck at all. You're a part of this family. This is your home."

"I know. Your brother's difficult at times, but I like living here and being a part of your family. I'm sure that sounds silly, though."

"It isn't silly, Daphne. What you do here is important. I hope you know that. I know Frasier and Dad don't always appreciate you as much as they should, but I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you do."

Daphne blushed. "That's awfully sweet of you to say. And I'm sorry for the way I was carrying on before. I hope I didn't ruin your sweater, crying me eyes out all over it."

Niles laughed. "It's OK. You're more than welcome to cry on my shoulder any time."

Suddenly, Daphne felt lighter than air. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you. You're such a wonderful friend."

Niles closed his eyes. _If only I could freeze this moment_, he thought. Then he realized something which nearly made his heart stop. Daphne had changed her mind, this time. But what if something else were to happen, and she wanted to leave again? It was a chance he just didn't want to take. "Daphne...I think there's something you need to know."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace. She sensed that whatever was on Dr. Crane's mind, it was serious. "What is it? Something about your father?"

"No, it's not that," Niles said immediately, seeing the fear on her face. "It's about me. I know you were upset about leaving all of us. I felt the same way. I just couldn't imagine my life without you. I come over here day after day just to see you. I know that we're friends, and I enjoy spending time with you. But, Daphne, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be something more."

"More? As in...love?"

Unable to speak, Niles merely nodded. His heart was racing. He opened his mouth, but he found he couldn't seem to think clearly enough to say anything.

"Why haven't you told me?" Daphne asked. What she really wanted to know was why she hadn't figured it out. They'd seen each other practically every day for the past six years, and she'd never seen a sign of it.

"I just could never find the courage. Or else the time wasn't right. Or..." Niles trailed off. None of those explanations made sense anymore. "I'm sorry. I know I should've told you a long time ago. I guess I thought if I didn't tell you, at least we could be friends. But then I thought about what would happen if you left. I don't think I could handle that."

Daphne understood. Even she hadn't realized how much this job meant to her until she considered leaving. "Well, I'm rather shocked. I never had a clue you felt this way. But I think it's sort of sweet. No wonder you've always been such a good friend. Normally, I would be a bit afraid to get involved with someone I was already this close to. But I think I could be safe with you."

Niles pulled her close, gently rubbing her back. "I don't know about the future, so I can't make a lot of promises. But I can tell you this: no matter what, I'll make sure that you are safe. I love you, Daphne, and that's never going to change."

Never in her life had Daphne felt so safe in a man's arms. Any lingering doubts she had were quickly erased. "Thank you," she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek now, but it had nothing to do with sadness. "I didn't want to leave because I found a family here. But now I've found something even better." She finally looked up. It was still hard to believe how much love she saw looking back at her. Suddenly, she couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't a long, slow kiss. Even if it didn't match the passionate kisses in her romance novels, Daphne didn't mind. This was only the beginning. There would be time for many more kisses later.

**The End**


End file.
